


The World Was Wide Enough

by espepspes



Series: Death stops for none, Not even those who defy it [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Hamilton References, I- I'm really sorry for this one actually., Songfic, The Batfamily is mentioned, did you know you can shoot threw kevlar?, just needs to be at the right distance and speed, so that's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: He felt really light headed. He had to keep fighting. He had so much to do- He had so much to learn- He struggled to his feet. He vaguely heard voices. He felt arms grabbing his. His vision was going blurry.





	The World Was Wide Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Woah something that actually follows my original idea like it should? Who knew it was possible?

**_BWAP! Thwap!_ ** Tim stumbled backward from the bullet that dug through his Kevlar. His side flared up in pain and he stumbled some more, dropping to his knees and clutching his wound in a desperate attempt to hold in the blood coming from his body. He felt really light headed. He had to keep fighting. He had so much to do- He had so much to learn- He struggled to his feet. He vaguely heard voices. He felt arms grabbing his. His vision was going blurry.

* * *

 

_[ I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory](https://youtu.be/BQ1ZwqaXJaQ) _

_Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me?_

_I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?_

_There is no beat, no melody_

_Burr, my first friend, my enemy_

_Maybe the last face I ever see_

_If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me?_

_What if this bullet is my legacy?_

* * *

 

“Tim!” Dick? What was he doing- Right his family was with him. He was feeling cold. He needed to stay awake.   
  
“You guys know I love you right? All of you?” He thought he heard vague affirmations so he continued. “I love guys so much. You’re the best family I could have asked for.” He racked his brain for what else he had to say as a bitter copper taste filled his mouth, “Make sure to save all my files.”

* * *

 

_Legacy. What is a legacy?_

_It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see_

_I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me_

_America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me_

_You let me make a difference_

_A place where even orphan immigrants_

_Can leave their fingerprints and rise up_

_I’m running out of time. I’m running, and my time’s up_

* * *

He knows that if he can have any chance of surviving this, he needs to stay awake. He’s going to survive this. ~~_He knows he’s not going to survive this._ ~~ “Guys did you know that a lot of historical figures died from gunshots?” Morbid but you know, he can run with it. He vaguely heard sobbing and the Batmobile engine. “Actually so many it’s kinda hard to name them all… I know there was Hamilton… Gandhi… JFK…” He looks at the roof of the car and silently adds himself to that list. “Another one was Van Gogh… Lincoln of course.” He can somewhat make out the lights of the manor. They’re almost there.

* * *

 

_Wise up. Eyes up_

_I catch a glimpse of the other side_

_Laurens leads a soldiers’ chorus on the other side_

_My son is on the other side_

_He’s with my mother on the other side_

_Washington is watching from the other side_

_Teach me how to say goodbye_

* * *

He let out a wheezing cough and felt blood come up. “That’s… Not good. Uh… new topic… Jesus, I’m so tired.” He lets out a weak chuckle and he feels himself slipping. He sees the rocky cold interior of the Cave. He was so close… He lets out another weak laugh and some tears slip from him.

“I coul-” Another wheeze. “I could never sleep.” A hacking cough that racked his body. “I can finally rest at least.” Tim felt himself slipping and let the darkness envelop him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is probably fairly morbid but uh yeah I think it worked well. Any suggestions for Damian's or Cassandra's song? I have concepts but I need to decide and someone else's opinion would be nice.


End file.
